Various platforms are used to provide unobstructed views of sunsets, lakes, landscapes, mountains, local sporting events, or other visually appealing scenes. Platforms have also been used for other recreational activities. One common platform is the residential deck, which provides the user a measure of privacy. Generally, the residential deck is rigidly attached to the ground or a building and is unable to elevate to a desired variable height so as to obtain an unobstructed view of the surrounding area.
Conventionally, platforms have been raised using hydraulics, telescoping tubes, scissor lifts, or simply designing the platform at a predetermined height and accessing the platform using a ladder. These conventional mechanisms are expensive, complicated to install, or are dangerous to access. Accordingly, a simplified elevated platform is desired.